


Familial ties

by Embersnight



Series: Fluffy and angsty and most importantly cottage core fan fiction I have writen [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embersnight/pseuds/Embersnight
Summary: I literally can't tag properly on my phone. This is SBI family stuff. It would spoil to explain further. Also wrote in 20 minutes because I have no chill.
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Series: Fluffy and angsty and most importantly cottage core fan fiction I have writen [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078988
Kudos: 19





	Familial ties

For a moment there is silence. Not pure silence, the wind tussles the leaves, and the snow gently falls but there is silence. A sigh escaped their them, as they slid down the trunk of a tree, holding the knees tightly. They really messed up this time. They were really, completely, and utterly alone now. They needed to keep moving if they were to find shelter but they gave themselves a moment.

Standing up, using the tree for a little support, they continued for 5 more minutes until they found a small clearing. They made a small fire, for warmth, and cooked some food. The sun would set soon and visibility would be close to zero, good for hiding, terrible for traveling but they couldn't stop now. They would simply have to risk it.

Once they took care of the fire and ate some food, they continued on their way. Walking gives time for reflection, but they simply ignored the urge to ponder. The only scenery was thick forest, a rock here and there, and snow. It was cold, sure, but they couldn't bring themselves to care. Why should they. It's not like anyone cares about them either.

Hours of traveling later, they find where they were looking for. Once, many years before this, their brother had given them a book. They could write to each other instantly no matter where they were. After…. Yeah, they found cords written there and followed them. They knew they shouldn't have forgotten what kept their brother alive all those years. 

The house in front of them was made of spruce and dark oak, some andesite here and there. It had a layer of snow on the roof and a spacious porch, a green house could be spotted 'round back. Taking a deep breath to steel their nerves, they knocked lightly on the door.

It opened to reveal an older brother, who had a hard time expressing emotions but cared about his family, staring at his younger brother, who had been exiled by his best friend. Need less to say, after a tight hug, a cup of hot cocoa, and a fresh pair of clothes and of course quite a few "I told you so"s both Tommy and Techno had their brother back.

Unbeknownst to them, floating a few feet away, the third and final brother looked happily at his brothers making amends, and, seeing as his goal of helping is family be whole again, As Phil had kinda been disowned by the two as he KILLED Wilbur, they were the only family they had left.  
And with his goal finished, he dissipated, moving on. 

Phil sat quietly, thinking about when his family was whole, while above the water. He wouldn't be here long, his hardcore world awaited, and he wouldn't leave again. And no one would be left in his hard core world soon. But he knew his sons were finally at peace. Finally, the family could heal. Eventually, they would all be together, but not now. Not for a long time, but they are pacient. That is how they survived as long as they have anyways.

Okay, this is definitely angsty with a small side of fluff but hey. Also kept it a bit vague for the beginning because it could have been Wilbur, Phil, or Tommy, mabey Techno if you squint hard enough. Anyways, there you go.

**Author's Note:**

> I need sleep but I wrote instead.


End file.
